1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for validating information from a variety of sources in a data processing environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for source identification for multipart content validation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems communicate with each other over a data network by requesting, providing, and updating data that represents content. Often, such content is dynamically generated by computer programs or applications rather than being static content. Furthermore, some content, such as a webpage, may be generated through a collaboration of several applications, where each application or an application component might contribute a part of the content. For example, Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) pages are often dynamically generated by executing server side applications or application components, such as JavaServer Pages (JSP), Servlet or Portlet.
Technology presently exists to assemble content, such as a webpage, from a variety of sources. Such technology supports a content source, such as a source server, to provide and update parts of the content, such as a part of the webpage, independent of other sources contributing to other parts of the content.
Data security is a concern in data processing environments. Typically, data leaving the data processing environment should comply with the security requirements of the data processing environment. The security requirements are typically implemented as security policies or rules in data processing environments. Similarly, security concerns arise with respect to the data that enters the data processing environment.
Other concerns also exist with respect to the data being exchanged in a data processing environment. For example, some content may have to comply with corporate governance or industry-specific guidelines for quality control, accessibility, security, or liability. Data processing environments may include content validation systems that may validate content for these and other reasons.